gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Howard
Warren is an active character in the current story-line. Warren first came into play as a primary character in 2012, in that time he has developed alongside the continuing story-line. His face-claim is Ben Hill - Warren does not age at the normal rate so his face-claim has remained the same. Charles Warren Howard, known to most as just Warren, is the founder of REDford Inc. He is most well known as a pioneer in his field of blood trading, cloning and synthesizing. In fact, he is the number one supplier of blood products across the globe and is estimated to feed 97% of the world's population of Sanguine and Krusnik Vampires, as well as other blood-based industries. Nowadays; he is back in America, his homeland, and on business in Maine's Mythical Settlement of Lockwood. Finding himself very busy again after many years of stagnancy. His business is booming because he has branched out into Mythical pharmaceuticals, and his love-life is once again messy and confusing with the entrance of a new romantic prospect in he and his Fledgling's life. There is a conflict coming to Lockwood, Warren doesn't know how he'll be involved, but he's certain that if he has to he'll do anything to protect the life he's built for himself in the Mythical town and the people in it he cares about. Appearance Blue-eyed and heavy-browed, Warren’s appearance is entirely masculine and incredibly striking from afar and even more so up close. Given that his features are heavily defined and rather intense in their angles he adopts a serious gaze, and with that alone, he can appear either charming and intriguing or can be perceived as intimidating and cold - Usually the later to those who don't know him. His face is somewhat ovular in shape and ends in a slightly narrowed chin which is rarely ever clean shaved, yet does not make him appear unkempt as he's quite particular about beard grooming. With his dark chestnutty-brown hair; slightly greyed at the sideburns, combed perfectly into place and his stubbled chin trimmed, Warren generally looks rather sharp and very much put together in the hair department. Crystal clear, Colombian blue! Warren’s eyes are possibly the most distinguished of all his features due to the combination of their shape, color, and the way his brow falls over them. When thirsty, the color darkens to deep charcoal and they then lighten back to their usual oceanic shade when he is fed; a trait typical of those of his Sanguine race. Standing at 6Ft 1In - Warren is around average height for the men in his family, though he is slightly taller than most Caucasian American men. His lean and slender build only accentuates how tall he appears. As for his sense of style, it's usually tailored, expensive and well made. Suits are a love of his, he likes them to hug his frame and accentuate his angles. However, as he has aged Warren has grown more fond of smart causal attire, though he never looks scruffy. Tailored chinos, leather sandals, and comfortable cheesecloth shirts are Warren's go-to items when in warmer climates. Come the cold weather though he'll don a flannel shirt, sweater or duffel coat to combat the chill. As for footwear; always leather or waxed canvas no other fabric will do. Watches are Warren's most collected fashion accessories. He has one for every occasion and doesn't scrimp when it comes to choosing one he likes. In either casual apparel or a tailored suit, with his signature poker-faced grin; there is a certain edge to Warren's physical self. However, it sets him apart from having the typical “blue-eyed American boy” appearance and gives him an edginess that grants him his formidable commanding presence. warren study.jpg WARREN10.jpg WARREN6.jpg WARREN1.jpg Warren 20.PNG WARREN2.jpg WARREN3.jpg WARREN4.jpg WARREN5.jpg WARREN7.jpg Warren paris.PNG WARREN8.jpg WARREN9.jpg Warren 23.PNG warren stairs.jpg WARREN11.jpg WARREN12.jpg Warren beach.jpg warren city.jpg Warren 21.PNG Character The wearer of two very different masks, Warren is a complex individual. To some, he is known as a charming businessman, charismatic in his speech and professional in his poise. To others, he is often known as "the ice-burgh”, as his disposition takes a turn for the wintry... Warren has mastered his façade and wears it proudly in most social situations, though he has been known to warm to those he allows into his small friendship circle. This sort of occurrence rarely happens due to his mental disability, (Attachment Disorder 'Dismissive - Avoidant' type.) but there are some close friends he will allow to enter into his reality. As time has gone one these friends have become family and with them, he feels safe and free of his disorder. Mathematical and a thorough thinker, he may not be the most creative individual, but certainly knows how to put together a good argument when the situation calls for it. Warren is a man who knows how to manipulate others, and while he is a mastermind of façades, in his youth this caused him some personal turmoil and doubts about who he was. Now that age has made him somewhat wiser and he has weathered within himself, Warren is self-assured and unashamed of his social shortcomings. Socially speaking he can come off as a loner and an introvert and this would a correct assumption. As an introvert he tends towards being wholly concerned with his own mental life; not to say that Warren is entirely selfish, but he certainly thinks of himself in all matters before his counterparts. Introverts have often been characterized as people whose energy tends to expand through reflection and dwindle during interaction. It would be true to say that Warren doesn't mind time alone to focus on his endeavours and finds most social expectations; gossip and drama to name a few; tedious and boring though he had grown to tolerate them. Although Warren may always appear as well put together, this never came easy to him like most, especially not mentally. A Sufferer of Attachment Disorder - 'Dismissive–avoidant attachment. One of the four types of attachment Disorder; Warren finds that he is comfortable without close emotional relationships, and desires a high level of independence; he prefers not to depend on others though he has found he enjoys the need of others to depend on him. In his past, Warren has often denied his need for any close relationships. Not surprisingly, he seeks less intimacy with relationship partners, and Warren tends to obsess over his personal space. Warren differs slightly from the traditional description of his disorder as he developed this disorder later in life rather than in childhood like most sufferers. Developed shortly after his mother's death, and worsened by his brother's, Warren's disorder was then pushed further and coupled with depression after his traumatizing siring. Most people are offended by his cold and distant disposition though Warren doesn't often see people beneath him unless they are uneducated or illogical. However, he does hold to the common characteristic that sufferers can get defensive when their comfort zone is broken. People with a dismissive-avoidant attachment style disorder tend to suppress and hide their feelings, and they tend to deal with rejection by distancing themselves from the sources of it. (i.e. their relationship partners). Warren’s rejection of his feelings at times has spurred a change in his disorder pushing it further from the traditional description. Having pushed aside his emotions for such a long time, since he was an adolescent, Warren went through a period where he could longer recognize emotions upon experiencing them - meaning that though he could still physically feel and empathize with others he could not name the emotions sometimes - this was particularly difficult for him upon realizing and admitting his feelings of love he had towards his fledgling - Karou Morgan. Over time, however, Warren has learned to deal with his social and emotional shortcomings and made efforts to disguise them. He now copes with his condition much better, and some might say that for the most part, it doesn't hinder him now that he has a 'family' to support him, a network of trust and a home. Abilities Aero-kinesis – Air manipulation (Elemental): The ultimate example of this ability is to have mastered one's mental concentration to a degree that one is able to fly, or at least levitate or hover for periods...This feat Warren has not yet mastered. Those who wield aero-kinesis can manipulate, control and/or create gusts of wind/air; such as airwaves, air currents, air structures, air pressure, clouds, tornadoes, storms and the like via telekinesis. The degree of skill, as is with all abilities is determined by practice and concentration of the mind, as this is like all Elemental abilities is a power controlled predominantly by the mind which means it can be aggravated if once his mental state becomes unstable or put under pressure. Flourishes or physical acts are common aids to concentration. Aero-kinetics are often mistaken for manipulating their air with their hands, rather this is merely a physical extension to aid concentration. Warren mostly uses his skills to aid him in everyday life and rarely for combat purposes since he left the Black Winter. His hands usually give away when he's using his elemental ability as his fingers flick to aid his concentration in willing the air to move. Disabilities Aqua-Phobia ''- Warren has an irrational fear of vast bodies of water such as swimming pools, lakes, rivers, and oceans. His phobia derived from a childhood accident when he slipped in the bathtub and was unable to stand and nearly drowned; he doesn't often talk about the event and never ventures close or into any bodies of water. "The scar's of an unusual siring..." Warrens siring was unusual in the fact that he didn't consume the blood of his Sire willingly, he absorbed it through an open flesh wound in his mid-thigh which he sustained during the fight for his life with his 'unintended' Sire and ex-lover; Ellis Denver. She had been missing for months prior and was assumed dead, but after seeing her 'un-dead' face, when she appeared to him having come through the window of his Parisian apartment, in the dead of night, he was immediately terrified by her new form. In the struggle to convince him that she meant him no harm, Warren tried to flea being of the mind that she was devil-like; an evil apparition. To halt his escape Ellis pinned him to the floor of his apartment and Warren, though helpless to her advances, continued to try and get free of her grip. Finally giving up on her non-violent approach she impaled Warren through the mid-thigh with the wrought-iron foot post of his bed which she had seemingly plucked with ease from the rest of the bed with inhuman strength. Little did she know that Warren had a concealed weapon; a shotgun beneath his bed... Just in case there should ever be an unwelcome intruder in his home. With this weapon he shot her, disarming her and causing her to collapse into unconsciousness. Both on the floor and incapacitated their blood pools mingled and in turn, Warren was sired. The effects of Warren's leg injury wouldn't have been so vast if he had gotten free from the post sooner, however, due to his blood loss he was left weak and defenseless. The wound, spurred by the Vampire virus, healed around the object through his thigh. Upon being set free, the wound reopened and then regenerated abnormally; leaving him with deep tissue and muscle damage. The injury still hinders him today though his diet of Nephilim blood helps to keep the pain and disability at bay and mostly invisible to the outside world. Occupation - ''"A business man.." '' Once Warren and his family moved to New York upon their financial rise, he was put into a private boys school along with his brother; Robert. Warren was a smart boy and continued to be a very successful student with a love of mathematics, business studies, and law. He has gone on to peruse all of his talents he had during his school years. Being a logical, and cunning man he can handle most situations in which he is required to negotiate. His career is constantly changing and he has had a vast and varied work history: *Lawyer and Financial adviser to the Davikov Coven (IVG - International Vamperic Government.) *Owner and overseer of the: United States National Mythical Security Compound North State of Montana. *Founder and Owner of REDford Inc. *Stakeholder and Member of The New Vamperic Republic Properties & Residence *Green Acre Farm, Kentucky. USA (Place of Birth) *Plymouth Lodge, Exeter Street, Lockwood, Maine. USA. *Hillside (Villa), Starfall View, Old Enoch (Underground), Suadi Arabia *220 Castle Appartments, Upper East Side, Manhattan. NY. USA. *Apt 4, La Marais, 3rd arr, Paris. *Villa La Vedetta, Viale Michelangiolo, 78, 50125 Firenze Florance, Italy *Unit 2, U.S Mythical Security Compound North, Montana. USA Family & Relationships '''Charles Henry (''Harry) Howard''' Deceased Harry was a hard-working man before he and his family hit oil, and though he worked late into the evening he always made time after dinner for his two boys, though after becoming rich, almost overnight, Harry had new skills to learn and fast, putting him under profuse pressure and stress. Due to this Harry hardened as he became a toughened businessman. The strains and stress' of running an oil company took their toll on him and he turned to alcohol. Quickly deteriorating as a drunk, Harry abused both his wife and sons for their faults: His wife for being a latent Water Elemental and for passing her elemental genes onto Warren, and Robert for being a latent homosexual. It is said that Gracie died at the hand of her husband rather than in an 'automobile accident'. Grace- Anne (Gracie) Howard Deceased Gracie was always a loving and warm woman and never neglected time spent with her children. Though inside Grace always felt guilty for laying her 'burden' on her youngest son and for the faults of her elder son; Robert. She was always made to feel that Warrens's gift and Robert’s sexuality was her fault and that she was herself defected and couldn't have produced 'normal' children if she had tried. Although she had given her husband two sons, who could take on the family business, however, it did her no good as she eventually died at the violent, drunken hand of her husband. Robert (Robby) Henry Howard Deceased Though Warren was the youngest of the two, it was evident early on in the brother's lives that Warren was the care-giver. Robert, or Robby as he was known, was a shy boy, and even into their adolescent when Robby revealed to his brother that he was, in fact, a latent Homosexual Warren continued to compensate for Roberts's lack of social confidence. However once Robby had found a lover, Warren backed off finding the idea of male love disturbing - though to this day Warren regrets not dissuading or looking after his defenseless, effeminate sibling as his sexuality and confirmation of it lead to his demise in a homophobic attack which inevitably killed Robby... 'Karou Irena Morgan ' Karou is Warren's only fledgling and is currently engaged to him. Karou and Warren's relationship has always been interesting, to say the least. Cliche as it may sound, there was an instantaneous connection between the two of them from the moment they met. Their meeting marked the beginning of a new chapter in Warren’s life – He never saw her coming, but her arrival into his life continues to impact him greatly to this day. At first, Warren had a very paternalistic relationship with Karou, as she had come from such an abusive and damaging family. Upon her arrival at the compound, he felt a sense of responsibility toward her and took her into his home in an attempt to help her recover from her difficult past. In Karou, he saw some of his own self in regard to her abusive upbringing. Over time his parental role progressively altered, perhaps because Karou began to perceive him differently. He appeared a young man, behaved like an old one...but he showed her sides of himself he had hidden for such a long time. Ironically, their solitude and the first harsh Winter in the compound that they weathered together saw some of Warren's walls crumble to Karou's persistence and gentleness. They became friends and though he did not mean to, or even realize it was happening, Warren grew closer to the vulnerable, strange girl that was Karou. From the very beginning, Warren was able to see there was something different about Karou. She was not just some broken human who had somehow shown up to the compound. Never before had he seen someone so touched by evil yet still so pure in intention and not consumed by their own rage. It both bewildered and inspired Warren. She was a pure flame and he wanted to keep her burning. He sensed she was perhaps mythical in some way, her scent, her aura told him this. Before her status as Nephilim revealed itself, Warren couldn't figure out what exactly she was. Regardless of Karou's wants he never felt compelled to sire her, it took much pleading from Karou to inevitably persuade him to. Eventually, he gave in, seduced by her as much as any other reason and so it was that Karou became a vampire. Warren's only fledgling. Karou became his fledgling just days before her nineteenth birthday. The bonds of sirehood and fledgling was a tricky oath for both Karou and Warren to navigate at first but not a month after her siring, the two began a complicated romantic relationship – Karou’s youth and innocent nature was allurring to Warren, and Karou, who idolized him from day one, was more than willing for their relationship to move beyond there platonic fledgling and sire interactions. However, they were never just your typical fledgling and sire; as far as this kind of vampiric relationship goes, their pairing is uniquely strong in bond. They are almost always aware of the other’s location and are always in some kind of telepathic communication. Like some fledgling-sire pairings, Karou and Warren are prone to feeding from each other. However, as Karou is Nephilim, her blood has addictive properties which Warren often revels in - he has in the past indulged too much and had to ween himself off of her blood to gain control over his feeding habits. Never the less Warren is now an addict and though it is controlled it can sometimes become problematic, especially if they are physically separated from each other for some time. Over the years, Karou and Warren have been separated from each other both physically and in terms of their emotional bond, however, they always seem to run into each other again no matter where their travels take them. Right now, their relationship has become much healthier and much happier than it was previously. After Warren moved to Enoch (after not having seen each other for around 50 years), they grew close again. They are currently engaged to be married - Warren believed he would never marry and though he doesn't believe he could ever function as a traditional husband Warren proposed to fulfill a life long dream of his fledgling. Warren has recently vacated his Hillside Villa in Old Enoch to take on the business of aiding Lockwood's leaders in combating their unruly and ever-growing population of Lycans through political means. Having moved to the Mythical town in Maine U.S.A Warren now lives in an old colonial-style house on Exeter Street called Plymouth lodge. With a truce between the resident Warlocks, Witches and Lycans currently in place Warren is using his free time away from Enoch to invest in his own blood trading business; REDford. Karou now lives with Warren in Lockwood and the two are living a rather ordinary life together as fiancee to one another... at least they were until an unexpected arrival crossed their path... 'Sebastian Cain Owens ' Sebastian had only recently come into Warren's life. A young Warlock who though always having had ties with Lockwood, (his mother has lived there since her divorce from Sebastian's father,) finally moved there permanently. His Warlock father, Mortal step-mother and Half-Witch half-sister moved to the Mythical woodland town due to the collapse of their rouse of being Mortals living in the Portland. Living in the same town as Warren and Karou meant that Seb became a hard character to avoid; especially as the path through the park and woodland beyond, was the way to his hidden bunker so happened to begin right outside Plymouth Lodge. Warren was intrigued by the strange, and dark aura'd boy from the moment he met him. Sebastian has a very shady demeanor that wasn't just for the sake of being mysterious or cool and the fact that it seemed genuine fanned Warren's curiosity, as it had to come from somewhere... The question that plagued Warren's mind and still does: What had Seb done in his short 24 years of life to acquire such a dark aura? Not only was his darkness an interest of Warren's but more and more he saw many characteristics that Karou displayed in her youth within Sebastian which only drew him to the boy more. In a state of confusion and intrigue, Warren slowly got to know Seb and took to spending a great deal of time with him. Warren has always been certain that he is straight, but how he's beginning to wonder if that's strictly true... Karou also seems to be forming an emotional attachment to the Warlock too, as well as being sexually attracted to him. History See Life History of Warren Howard for the time-line of events.